Sparrow
she now belongs to essence Sparrow belongs to Frosty, but he's an open OC for everyone to use. You may edit the Relationships, Ships (in infobox), Fanfictions Starred In and Gallery sections. but do not touch anything else on this page, including grammar and spelling. Credit is not necessary and I appreciate it if you let me know when he's used, but it isn't necessary. Description A very much average looking SkyWing, Sparrow is lean, wiry and not very huge for a dragon his age. He has large wings like the rest of his tribe, and a slightly longer than normal tail. Sparrow's scales are a gradient of vivid orange and dull red, which appear to be slightly more vibrant when in direct sunlight. His wings are of a lighter shade of red, almost appearing like pale pink. He has a pair of golden-orange eyes. He has no distinctive features from an average SkyWing, blending in perfectly well into the tribe. Well, except for that silly, huge smile always present on his face. He considers himself more handsome than the average dragon, which is partially true as he is indeed attractive, but not magnificently so. He carries two bags: one is a smaller pouch to keep the gold or any form of payment for his deliveries, and another larger sack-like bag that is used to keep the scrolls and items that he needs to deliver. Personality Sparrow is a rather unconventional SkyWing, for he is annoying to most dragons but not in the usual ways you presume a SkyWing to be. For starters, he is rarely grumpy or mad, but instead unusually cheerful, which makes him look like a lunatic. He is almost always happy and has a huge smile plastered to his face. He is a hopeless romantic, always dreaming about his partner and trying too hard to impress female dragons, regardless of their tribe. He often daydreams and goes off course, considering concentrating a rather pointless thing for him to do. This often lands him in trouble as he is terrible at reading signs, even really obvious ones, and rubs dragons off in the wrong way. He also has a terrible habit of saying whatever is on his mind, making him rather insensitive and disrupting. Sparrow is also a terrible secret keeper as he is a huge gossiper. The SkyWing is rather vain and can be found worrying over his appearance a little too much sometimes. But he still has a sense of responsibility, as he had never failed to deliver a scroll or package to the intended recipient. He also has a good sense of survival despite getting into one or two accidents sometimes, and knows how to take care of himself. Sparrow is the true definition of a free spirit - he comes and goes and almost never stays. He has gone on many dates, some more successful than the others, but he has never had a stable relationship. He can have multiple crushes at once, which usually yield disastrous results. He also often goes on detours and has experienced more than a few close calls before. Yet, the idea of danger seems to be absurd to him, as he has a thirst for adventure that he quenches when he has little to no deliveries to complete. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Public